kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Gambler
Gambler was born a slave, his parents also slaves that his masters had forced to breed. He was given the name Kristoff Krane by his masters. Being a slave was extremely difficult for him because he was also born mute. His masters were powerful people, not only politically but in skill and strength too. At the age of 10, they branded him as they do with all their slaves, this marked he was now to be a worker with the rest of them. No matter how much the hot metal burned his skin and how much it hurt, He was unable to scream. They gave him the same brand all the other slaves had, a deep "X" on each side of his face. His masters put him to work stitching and assembling various masks his masters sold. These masks were very popular at events in his town, as people would put them on their workers to make them seem like faceless workers dedicated to the guests, and also so the guests knew what job the worker was there for. They would have words on their foreheads such as "Dancer" "Server" or "Waiter". Some party goers would also buy and wear the masks in jest to make fun of the workers, the words on the mask would describe what they came to the event for. This is the only reason the slaves were taught to read and write. He obviously hated his masters, but he especially hated how strong they were, because any slave who tried to defy them was easily beaten. When he was 15, slavery became illegal in his town. His masters did not care and just hid the slaves from sight, having all of them work underground, being locked up frequently. Eventually, word got out about his masters still using slaves. The town sent guards to check it out, and they found where the slaves were being kept. They quickly began releasing the slaves, but his masters attacked the guards from behind. One guard ran quickly opening the cells and releasing the slaves while the others fought. When the cell Kristoff's cell was opened, all the other slaves inside of it quickly poured out. Because he was so young, people easily pushed past him, and he fell down, being trampled by a few and badly hurt. The slaves poured out of the underground cellar, their masters reaching to grab them and stop them, then being struck down by the guards while distracted. The cell door swung hard against the wall multiple times as slave after slave shoved it out of their way with all their might. Kristoff looked up, and as the last slaves bolted out of his cell, smashing the cell door hard against the wall, it bounced back, shutting once again as the guards escorted the slaves out. Kristoff tried to scream, but he couldn't make any noise. He cried and smashed his hands against the hard ground hard, hoping it would somehow make a noise loud enough the guards would here it over the chanting slaves. He crawled forward with his hurt legs, and got up even though they stung from being stepped on over and over. He grabbed on the bars of the cell, and shook them hard, but it was too late. Just as he grabbed the bars, the cellar door slowly fell shut again, making a loud thump as it slammed shut. He shook the bars as hard as he could with his now bruised hands, but the noise of the joyful cries of freed slaves slowly faded away. He fell to his knees and cried. Then he noticed something. The keys were outside of his cell. He reached for them, but they were much too far away. He was nothing to anyone. Not to his master, not to his parents, not to the other slaves. His only reason he was brought into the world was his parents were forced to create him. They didn't want him. The only people who wanted him were his masters, and they only wanted him simply to provide free labor. His birth was forced into this world, and he even messed that up by being born mute. Over the next few days, he pulled at a cracked piece of wood on the walls of his cell. He was slowly starving, and he knew it. He broke the piece off the wood from the wall, and used it to push the keys close enough to grab. He opened his cell, and weakly walked out. He passed by scattered masks on the ground, and say a completely blank, black one, yet to be decorated save for the letters on it's forehead, "Gambler". He picked up the mask and picked the letters off, leaving it a blank silhouette of a face. He put the faceless on, if he's nothing to anyone, he should look like nothing. He didn't want to be known by the name his masters gave him, and he didn't want anyone to see his scars that marked his slavery. He decided he would call himself Gambler, after the original intention of the mask.